custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 32
Wiki Backgrond Why is CBW's wikia background made to be Deriahk? --Chicken Bond 00:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Die... as you '' '' 00:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Hey Slice, if your the one that changed the background thanks its a lot more lively and colorful at least I think so. Greetings. I like the new color scheme, but the background is not as good as it could be, I think. In my personal opinion, you should have a simple gold/yellow background. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Why's Deriahk the wiki background? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 00:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I already did that. I'm not as dumb as you think I am, you know. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] I don't like one specific MOC and one only, maybe change it every time there's a new FC? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 00:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) The FI is REQUIRED to be good, how 'bout that instead? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 00:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) OK a contest every month for the right image, maybe? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 01:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Could you do Featured story? I'll do FC. Varkanax39 01:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Die... as you '' '' 05:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Hey Slice, I saw the new background and I think it's ok, but I prefered the original pic of Metru Nui better why did you change it? I fixed it. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, when did Merry Star say we could get spotlight again? (Again, meaning I forgot, not that we've been it before.) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 07:13, May 3, 2011 (UTC) New Skin I love it. I support it. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 08:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I haz problemo Why is there absolutely nothing on recent wiki activity? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 03:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Question How do you make a poll on a blog post? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) There. I updated TBHW. I'm going to shorten the story by a TON, and basically rap it up a little quickly, the epic final battle coming in a few chapters. This is because I cannot sit down and write like I used to. School and all. Although It's almost done. After I finish, I hope to write something else throughout the summer. Not sure what, but maybe a collective story with you or someone else (theres always that Core War idea I had with Varkanax). So yeah. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 05:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Can I put one of my pictures of Skorr in a combat stance on the Combat Forms page in the Dag section, meant to represent the starting stance of the form. --Chicken Bond 09:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Map Hey Slice, may I use your map of the Matoran universe to make my own style of map? I would like to for a nice guide for myself + a place to cut off places for my own islands. VNT ~ Talk to me! 16:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) maybe i honestly want to come back but at teh same time have reservations. im likely to comeback but if as soon as i do i get a bad reception ill just leave again Daniel.c.c. 20:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thankiez. And By tha wayz, the new skin looks horrible with the blue links. I don`t really think the blue fits either way, but the links are the biggest pain to me. VNT ~ Talk to me! 06:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks i have only just joined no not rely i have a book called Rise and Fall of the Reich Unneeded Article Do we need the Abangzikry article? An unregistered contributor (Youtuber Edicarts truly) created a nonsense article saying that his self-MOC is Shadowkiller and that he's going to kill Kylernuva. I believe that this is vandalism. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Continuing TDC I don't know. I'm debating what relevance it has to the Gigas Magna Storyline. I mean, there's the giant Rahkshi that has a awesome MoC : P and then the release of the Terri... Which I think I'll find another way to do that. So that's about it. Your thoughts? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Then there you have it. We can cancel TDC. Because of this and your reccomendations, I'll put more effort into TBHW. Now, I feel funny for saying this, but I've been gone to long. What is Absolute Power? Actually, I'll check out the GMS for all updates, and start reading through everything I've missed. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Uh.. The link you gave me was red. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 21:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Role-Playing Hi, I was thinking about starting a role-playing game on this wiki, something sort of like BZPowers' BZPRPG, albeit on a smaller scale. But I won't bore you to death with the details. What I was wondering was if I should house it on wiki mainspace pages, or user sup-pages. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] But I don't want it on WMF, I want it here. Very few people ever go to WMF, let alone take part in role-plays. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] I know that this site isn't for role-playing. But that doesn't prevent me from housing it on a user sup-page, does it? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] UPDATE: Never mind. After some serious consideration, I've decided that it won't be worth the time necessary to maintain it, even if I ever did get it started. Sorry for wasting your time. :P See you around, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Sorry Sorry about the billion blogs and stuff, I can only get on the computer for small amounts of time so I do as much stuff as I can. Piraka king 19:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) B1202 and TDG have won their elections. Could you promote them? (B1202 for rollback, TDG for admin). Shadowmaster 23:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, I must ask something else. First, since there are new admins, should I update the administrators page? I realize CL38 is a b'crat, so should I add him as well? Also, seeing as the vote for adminship page includes rollback status, should I add rollback status to the page as well? If no (to the second question), I understand. If so, don't bother adding it, I will do so. Shadowmaster 23:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Also, since rollback status isn't on the about page, I assume I should add it, right? Shadowmaster 23:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) NVM, the page is protected. Shadowmaster 00:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You forgot to add the list of rollbacks. Shadowmaster 00:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) NRC Will you ever finish the reviews? I know you have a lot to do between administrator duties, TFC, and work in the domain we know as "real life", but I can help with some of them if you'd like, and it's possible others would too. Varkanax39 01:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Skin ....oh..Sorry!!! I didn't know that it changed the skin for the ENTIRE site, I'm so sorry! I actually thought it was like a tool for me XD I didn't know I could do that, as I should technically be demoted. However, after some looking, I did I am on the list, strange. Anyways, I'm really sorry!!!! Please change it back to how you liked it, this was 100% unintentional on my part, for changing it for everyone! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 01:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but if you want to change back, please do so! That was so strange. If I can do that, what else could I do right now...? Anyways, for the Wikia Spotlight, I am extremely happy! We all did a hugely awesome job at getting it ready, so thanks to you for mobilizing all of us to do so. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 02:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, okay. My skin is still changed. I guess it may take some time for it change for me, maybe it has to do with cookies and browsers. I just remembered, I forgot to congratulate TDG, Baterra and SM. On to do that! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 02:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Question May I create articles for the human characters in BIONICLE: Universe, or does that deny the policy of everything being BIONICLE? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Vandal There's an unregistered user blanking pages, I'm doing my best to use my Rollback powers to undo everything, but they need to be blocked. Their IP Address is: 216.67.140.178. Baterra1202 Die... as you '' '' 20:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC)Hey Slice I was going to ask what was going on, but Baterra just explained either way it is somewhat frightening I almost freaked out when I saw Sulfeirus's page gone and then back again so can you do somthing about this and stop who ever is blanking pages? Mibbit PL, MG, TA and countless others on. Right. now. Why aren't you? :P --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 04:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Dakaru please undelete that I had a few things to do on it --Jax Vos 18:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) i have a lot to put on it i was just looking for some things i had to put on it --Jax Vos 18:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) never mind i'll remake it --Jax Vos 18:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism A Wikia Contributor created a blank vandalism article called Uhghfgnhg. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 20:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Nalek's Spritesheet Hey Slice! To sum it up, TDG is going to be in my comics, and he said he's going to appear as Nalek. He also said I could ask you for his spritesheet. So, can you direct me to it, please? Thanks! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 13:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Second Word??? How come when I make a title (eg: Time Travel) you change the second word to a lower case? I don't really care, Slice, but I just want to know. 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 16:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hehe. I fell for it. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 17:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. I'll make one in Chimoru Omega :D -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 17:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. This makes since. Btw, I scored 10,000+ on the CBW quiz. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 18:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, Slice. (I'm going to think up different greetings, just watch XD) I noticed (well, actually SM pointed it out) that you edited some of the pages concerning Admins, Sysops, B'crats, Staff, what ever you want to call it, and added my name. First of, if this is some sort of promotion or something, thanks! But I wanted to clear up what exactly I'm considered here on CBW, officially. It'd be nice to think of myself as a B'crat again, but I just want to make sure. Thanks! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 18:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Vandal There was a vandal on here today, cursing badly. It was impossible to reason with, so Just thought I'd let you know, as you're head b'crat... --'''Varkanax39 20:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Mibbit Slice, something VERY odd is going on on Mibbit. Get on there now. J97 Auditore 23:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) J97's asleep. But I am not. Go on Mibbit if you can. And yes, it's working fine. At the moment. --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my above message? Varkanax39 22:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And have you been following ITD? (I'm sorry, I seem to ask you this often XD). Varkanax39 00:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Any ways I could improve the writing? And I will ask for a review once I've finished several more chapters. Varkanax39 00:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Slice, get on Mibbit. Now. Somehow SM has given himself permaop and owner, under no one's authority, and is abusing his power. J97 Auditore 03:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Nalek move Dude, what the f? Bioleader is inactive, and my version is more popular. And did you really need to move the Saga page? No. I doubt he'll have (or anyone else) a page called that. I'll revert the Saga, but to prevent a huge argument, I'll discuss moving Nalek back. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ...... hello slicer i am noah clitheroe i have done alot so i would like to know if you can recemend me for administer please think please can i ask you a question those are my photos how is it agenst the rules Die... as you '' '' 03:10, May 19, 2011 (UTC)Hey Slice as you probably know, I've been having a really bad day and i've been arguing with some people on some blogs and all I wanted to know if you could just get rid of it seeing how most of it has nothing to do with Bionicle and is pretty much spam. Oh well it's your choice, sorry if I waisted your time which I probably do a lot. But, the disambiguation fails. And all my pages link to Nalek. And what about the Mersery's? Toa Hydros' was first. --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 03:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hey Slice, a while ago, you introduced the rule sigs should be on the namespace. When I said I found my whole sig name too long, you made a redirect or something? How? Just a template with a redirect? I remember I just had to type instead of the whole name... RE: Out of The blue and Into the Black Please don't make a reveiw untill I have added a few more chapters and gotten the plot flowing. However, I am open to suggestions for improvements. Thank you for offering -liopleurodonferox My n00bish-ness Ah. Oops. Could SlicerBot change the links please? I kinda started changing them myself... Also, are Bot (excluding Wikia) just regular accounts marked as Bots? --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 06:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I know, but then I cannot use my siggie anywhere else... It is the same on every wiki. ......... slicer are videos alowwed I think so.... Golden Flame0 23:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Oops! Sorry, I thought that we were only supposed to post our things. Once again, sorry. Piraka king 18:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) NRC Can you work on reviews today? I'm on and can work on some with you if you want. Varkanax39 22:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but if you'd rather do TFC, I'd understand. In fact, I think maybe you should to TFC. Varkanax39 22:36, May 20, 2011 (UTC) No, I meant work on TFC, not review it. Sorry. Varkanax39 23:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Slicer... Hello noble bureaucrat....I was wanting some help in my series, The Gladiator League. The pages are a bit dull. I have some more pictures to add to them, and to thicken them up, but it would be nice if you can help me make the pages look more.....Interesting. Thankyou. Golden_Flame0 Both... but not too much of your own information Golden Flame0 23:19, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I dont mind crossovers........ Golden Flame0 23:20, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Before you start editing that, ill create the page for Rak/Reach Golden Flame0 23:24, May 20, 2011 (UTC) couple of points. Ive created Reach, so go ahead with the story. It would be nice if you could create a crossover story with one of your series. I can reviw any stories you give me, But dont flood me with stuff. I have other things to do. I dont mind reading massive epics, however, just as long as they have one or two pictures. The symbol for the gladiator league is a Turahk head with two swords behind it. in a few days ill produce my version of it. Rak looks a bit like reach, but in a metu nui body style. he has the same mask. Volcanous is a bit unstable, Grukko is a bit coky and Matoro is now a wise leader. Any questions you have about my series ill tell. Ive been thinking about this series for a while now. What do you think about the return of a amnesiac Teridax? Thankyou very much Golden Flame0 23:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I know how the two univerces could interact! the kanoshi Olimak, the grat mask od dimensional gates! two: teridax would be revived by the fusion of Antidermis and Mutagen Golden Flame0 00:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) yeah, I know that teridax has died more times than there are people, but Ive allready made the model. it will co-encide with the revealing of two mutations and a new story. Antagen will infect Claw and Grukko. Makuta teridax will ponder if he is really teridax, and his new, friendly personallity will clash with his old one. It will be like teridax was before he crushed the league of six kingdoms! Oh, and rakshi lord will try to kill him. filling in on Matoro's backstory would be awesome, and grukko's. claw's would be awesome. Illk add a few more pictures before you do anything drastic, however. Golden Flame0 00:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S.: how is the first battle coming along? Yeah, a little backstory creating would be good, especially on Matoro. the full page on Bionicle wiki might be a pain in the but to transfer, however. Golden Flame0 04:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Your review club I know im new here, but I would like to join your reveiw club.....I liek storiez...... Golden Flame0 23:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) It was a good story. It filled in the apparent gap before the six matoran came to Karzahni. Its fight scene was very good, reminicent of the Canon stories. Deep Shadows carries how the tyrant of terror was powerful, and I liked the part at the end with the insane Av-Matoran building the Inka's Toa canisters. allthough the killing of that energy matoran was uneccesary, and the introduction in the fortress of the dark hunters was a little bland, the time in Karzahni was the best part of the story. The charecter of Devestator was a compelling one. It also needed more pictures. I would give it 79/100. Golden Flame0 23:41, May 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S.: how can I improve my signature? I need a new book/story. Golden Flame0 05:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) DF review Finished. Varkanax39 23:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Have you finished reviewing Dark Origins? Ah, sorry. Thought you'd finished. Anyway, I've finished the DF review. Varkanax39 23:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello - Volca nui I thought I would make a new topic, the old one was getting a bit long. Volca nui's volcano was never setinet. its a good idea, however, it just needs to be changed. I dont mean the alive part should be cut out, just be made a little less major. the energized protodermis at its core actually mutates whatever it comes into contact with. it gives it is base power and the power of fire. a small stone, if it fell into the volcano, it would emerge as a massive lava golem with the powers of fire and stone. when Volcanous fell into the volcano, he was mutated into his current form. Ta-matoran are the only matoran Inhabitents. Volca - nui was never inside the great spirit robot. maybe the island survived the robots destuction? Rahkshi Lord was never part of the islands destuction. the rahkshi that destroyed it were rouge rakshi. I should say when Volcanous was pushed into the volcano. he was the subject of attempted murder by two Matoran. Those two matoran were later the first to be killed by the rahkshi. Ill create the models. sorry if it seems like im telling you this rudely, I didnt mean to. those are some very good ideas. sorry to bother you. Golden Flame0 06:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Slice, fancy a mibbit chat? VNT ~ Talk to me! 07:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou. You've been doing a brilliant job. Im gona add some more info about claw soon, before you edit his page Thanks alot. Golden Flame0 07:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) finished the claw details. Im gonna add a few more pictures of Grukko and add more info to my other pages before I finish for the day. Golden Flame0 07:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Do I have to have some kind of requirement to make a contest or can I make one now. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 20:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Are there restrictions to making clubs? Thanks, Slicer, [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 21:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) OK, slicer, I really dont think your getting the whole "mutation"thing with the volcano on volca-nui. you know with normal energized protodermis, if you fall into it youll either get mutated or destroyed? well, the lava in the volcano (mixed with energized protodermis, no less) it changed the substance dramatically. it cold no longer destroy beings, and whatever it mutated became setinet and gained fire powers stronger than any toa kaita nuva of fire. it also enhanced its own powers. a rock would become a monster of stone and fire, and a ice-cube would become a monster of fire and ice. In the winter, some of the lava cooled and got mutated by the volcano, making the winter mounths especially hard. Since Volcanous was already a ta-Matoran, he just became a toa-like being with new powers. Thankyou for your time, overlord of custom bionicle wiki Golden Flame0 23:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Two things I hereby request SlicerBot to change all pages that link to Nalek to link to Nalek that are within Category:User:ThatDevilGuy. And PL needs SOP. Not AOP. --''ThatDevil (Administrator) 05:09, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Question Never mind, I've figured it out. Sorry... Varkanax39 19:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you can delete Fate. It's fine I stopped it. I'm a sucker for sticking with my stories.--BionicleKid(talk|''The Dark Side''|Niha series)'' 00:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC)'' OK, I'll keep it, but I may not edit it for some time, because I'm working on several stories already--BionicleKid(talk|''The Dark Side''|Niha series)'' 00:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC)'' 'Die... as you '' '' 03:01, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Hey Slice, what was wrong with naming the page God(s)? Thanks man! :D Also, I have nothing against you (about Mibbit on WMF). It's just, with your rare visits, we could lose the channel again. And T_T is freaky good with teh Mibbit codes. O_O --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 06:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Mibbit. Naow. You didn't change the right password. :P --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 08:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) TEG Blog Hey, Slice, could you read and answer my Blog Post? It's about TEG, and since you pretty much own everything to do with the GMS, and several GMS characters play a large role in the TEG story arc, could you comment? Varkanax39 19:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry...for some reason I didn't see your comment, the same thing happened with BionicleKid's comment on the blog. And since you're thinking about working on the wiki, check out the TEG project over there. I haven't finished the MoS yet, but for an example of a finished article, see Shardak. Varkanax39 00:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) According to Silencer he is. According to full canon he's a Toa of Elements (can control all elements but must be trained in them), but since he won't find that out until TSC, I didn't post it. The same with Blast, who's also an Elemental Prince but is disguised as a Glatorian. Varkanax39 00:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Read ITD Chapter 7 for more info... Varkanax39 00:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'll help. I have to sign off now, but I should be back soon if I don't get delayed. Varkanax39 00:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC) So which templates are you nominating for deletion? Varkanax39 00:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I will unify them into one template. Varkanax39 00:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I thought it would be more convenient for new contributors to have multiple templates for each species etc,... but you're right, I'll delete those and just use Template:Character infobox. Like I said, I'm still modifying the main template. But I like that format (It's also used by Eragon and Halo wikis) so I'll customize it a little further and use it, and I'll delete those extra templates. What I could use help with is creating Era Icons, like on BS01. I'm sure you know what I mean... Varkanax39 00:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Probably. Like I said, I like that format. But seeing wookiepedia's organization templates and location templates, they'll be far more heavily modified. Varkanax39 00:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Xaterex Multiverse Eras Here are the eras, in chronological order: Perhistory | Mindeater Era | Elemental Era | Great Being era | Toa Order Era | Storm Wars Era | Year of Darkness | Xaterex Civil War | Ix Empire Era | Second Xaterex Civil War. Varkanax39 01:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Epicbess I figured out how to make admin links on the Recent Changes a different colour! =D See w:c:harrypotter:MediaWiki:Common.css. Should/can we have this here? --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 10:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Banning Hey Slice, what exactly is our policy on banning someone due to swearing? See this: http://custombionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Flex217&oldid=256089 I've talked to both of them, but you can see that's extremely foul language. I just want to know our policy on discipline here. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 23:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I'll see to it that the article they're fighting over gets properly fixed. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 23:26, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Crazy Lhikan's right. Cussing may go on here, but if we want to stay featured, we can't have users saying the big F. Anyway, how do you make a flashy link at the bottom of a page. You know, the legit ones that are on this page? xD [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 19:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, if your wondering, I was still on, I was just watching YouTube vids. :P ~[[User:Jman98|'''Jman]][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness]]~ 05:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admins Wow. Didn't see your reply. O_O I'll get to it. --'ThatDevil '(Administrator) 08:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay. xD I'll try, but I don't have the creativity of a Slicer. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ]][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 23:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Sorry, I'm inactive today and most of tomarrow. I've only just been able to check my messages. But, since the rest of the admins except you, J97 and I seem to be inactive, I'll begin updating the Main Page weekly again. And have you seen my newest blog post? It details the return of TSC! (finally). '''Varkanax39 01:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css Dude, why'd you remove the coloured-admin-name thing? It does work, just there's some difference in Recent Changes. I have been told how to fix it. I'll wait until you reply before adding it again, out of respect. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 06:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Review for The Gunner Chronicle Could you or one of your reviewers write a review for The Gunner Chronicles? Unlike my other story, this one will not conclude after 10 or so chapters, but go on so, I'd like to get an idea of what's good and what needs improvement.Liopleurodonferox 16:56, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, but I don't want a review for Out of the Blue and into the Black. It is still a developing story and shall be part of a trillogy. Besides, I feel it is at a C level. Jut a review for The Gunner Chronicles, thank you. USERNAME JavaScript /* Replaces with the name of the user browsing the page. Requires copying Template:USERNAME. */ function UserNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace || wgUserName null) return; $("span.insertusername").html(wgUserName); } addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace); /* End of the replacement */ Talk 20:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah it goes under Common.js Forgot sig. Talk 20:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Fairon Chronicles I think The Fairon Chronicles is (or are?) a good story. It has a good plot and is interesting to read but I think a little too mich is hapening all at once. Liopleurodonferox 20:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I meant in the synopsis, but I guess that isn't really part of the story, just an overview. The story itself is good though.Liopleurodonferox 20:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Fine. But I'm not Mr. Popularity you know. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 23:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) How come we use Brutaka as our mascot? No reason? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 03:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki admin colours (again :P) Bot colour? Shall I add a bot colour (like the admin colours)? And can I change the colours so that they match the olmaks? Black and grey are boring... --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 10:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiousity, have you finished reading ITD yet? If so, what do you think of it so far? (You probably haven't had time, since you're reading Dark Origins for NRC, but I thought I'd ask. And I'm beginning TSC. Finally. I'm revising the first three chapters and rewriting several scenes. Just thought you might want to know...Varkanax39' 15:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I understand, I've been busy planning the climax of ITD as well. 'Varkanax39''' 16:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Serrakaan1407's response. Yes you may do all of those things. The review, the addition to Serrakaan in your story, etc. I will accept the constructive critiscism I may read in your review, so be honest. However, if your concerns are for spelling and gramatical errors, than understand I know quite well of this, and I will attend to it eventually. Thank you.